Your enemy is yourself
by TheDatenshi
Summary: CH 6 is up A boy dies and finds out that CH4 almost all squads assisted in killing Yamamoto but why,the squads get split into 3 groups that now wage war against each other,first 3 CH please read them add in reviews character profiles so I can add characte
1. Chapter 1

I do not own bleach if you want to add character put profile in reviews. If my character is used in a non bleach,final fantasy or TWEWY (the world ends with you) tell me please review.

Wait this guy kills a hollow and he gets killed by a... chapter 1

Datenshi a young thirteen year old with black and orange hair that covered his eyes he always preferred not to get involved with things people or anyone. He was always called "weird" since he disliked most things people his age liked he worked better with older or younger people. He could see ghosts and loved hearing there stories and loved to express how he truly felt under his shy and silent personality that was shown.

It was a normal day for him he was returning from school when he was shocked to see ghosts being eaten alive by a white and black giant. Datenshi wanted to get away he felt sorry for them but didn't want to get involved, he turned and saw a ten year old boy ghost with black hair and a intimidating look. "... _sigh _FINE ,FINE I'll help them, man your annoying, HEY YOU" The hollow turned and looked at Datenshi and ran at him at a moderate speed. "HHHHHRRRRGGGHHH" spirit particles became visible and then formed into balls that than mixed together into a larger ball, "IMPACT...COMET" as soon as the hollow was near Datenshi the ball of SP(I am calling it SP since I forgot how to spell spirit energy in Japanese)launched itself and smashed right into the hollows face. "UUUAARRRGGGHHH" the hollow wailed grabbing its face, "take this" Datenshi punched it in the "stomach" sending it toppling over. In the hollows mind it thought _" what,what THE HELL WAS THAT it felt like I was being pummelled by ...myself?" _"Now to finish it Datenshi did a uppercut with his fist sending it flying into the air, Datenshi followed up by kneeing the hollow and quickly kicked sending the hollow back, plummeting to the ground causing a crater in the ground.

People stared at him in shock as he and the ghost boy walked away, "STOP" the hollow said as it rose, "HOW I' AM A ADJUECHAS I' AM BEYOND ANY HUMAN WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" The hollow shouted in disgust Datenshi stared at the hollow and than spoke "I won't kill you if you tell me a bit about yourself" "WHAT" The hollow said in disbelief "YOU MUST BE FUCKING JOKING" The hollow continued to scream and than a red orb was in its hand and aimed at Datenshi. "TAKE THIS BASTARD" the orb was launched and than broke apart into several orbs that were aimed at Datenshi, " _sigh these guys are so difficult_ AAAARRRGGGHHHHHH" Datenshi punched rapidly, the flurry of jabs smashed into the orbs and it was sent right back at the hollow who than was completely eliminated.

"OK lets go-" a crane than collapsed on Datenshi who then died "soul burial" a voice said as the two ghost boys blacked out. "Huh what the hell?" Datenshi awoke in a traditional looking Japanese town seeing his friend with him he realized he must be dead "Hey wake up Vladimir, hey Vlad WAKE UP" "I'm awake, I'm awake -OH CRAP we are no longer in the human world WTH happened?". End of chapter one yeah I know its short I'll continue my FF7 fan fiction soon please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own bleach. Want to add a character than PM me or post it in review (preferably PM) Also I am not sure but I think you can transfer documents right? Well if so than give me a story on a average day for them and I'll put it up on my story and use it as a filler and to understand your character more. I know,I know its short but since the Microsoft stuff on my laptop was a trial I am using OpenOffice which doesn't tell me how many words I've typed.

Chapter 2

It was awhile after appearing that after talking realized that they were in the after life in a place called Rukongai, people said that they were lucky appearing in a pretty low number so less trouble occurs, unfortunately having no money they couldn't get anything. "Datenshi lets look around more this place is boring,OK a slightly more adventurous place should be to the east now-" Datenshi was already running towards the west "EAST IS THE OTHER WAY,HEY,HEY WAIT UP" Vlad shouted than he cursed Datenshi always mixed up east and west (its a bad habit of mine) Vlad than sighed "boy this is going to be a loooooonnnnnnngggggg day".

Datenshi was being marked STUPID at this moment he just ran head first into a Shinigami the man is his shihaksho(forgive any spelling mistakes) was now covered in fruits and vegetables (that all um like go splat so tomato's, grapes etc.) The man turned and was obviously pissed off a lot "OK WHO DID THAT" Datenshi tried his usual trick off blending in as a nobody and trying to walk away unfortunately the Shinigami caught him in a instant, sword drawn "oh you did this to me well NOW YOUR GONNA- urrraagggggg" Datenshi had punched him in the middle of his speech "you don't give a opening idiot", The Shinigami had collapsed and was in pain as Vlad had arrived.

"Wha-what ha,have you done" the people said as they were in shock "you knocked out a Shinigami you'll make all of us uh,uh" every was shaking in fear and than they ran inside there houses and Datenshi heard hammers being knocked, obviously they didn't want to get involved with what was going to happen next. "hm they seem quite worried, well if its a few more like him than it doesn't matter" Vlad said. Instantly a large man was behind Vlad and Datenshi "interesting you must have a lot of power to knock-out Ikkaku, I Kenpachi Zaraki will fight you" Kenpachi said as he swung his sword and knocked out Datenshi (yeah I know Kenpachi arrives early, everyone uses him to quickly gain merit for there character, he's like a cliché for bleach fanfics, Vlad sighed "what, the why was he taken down so easily?" Kenpachi said Vlad sighed again "he hits well but he can't really take hits he's more like a knock them down before they react type fighter understand?" "Oh man I should really have let him have the first hit-" PUH(forgive me bad at personification) Datenshi had punched Zaraki as soon as he got up, panting "well that's surprising you getting up after being hit, probably because your a ghost now" Vlad said.

"_WOW, JUST WOW THAT FELT GREAT, SUPER GREAT IT FELT LIKE I WAS BEING PUMMELED BY MY OWN SP AND MY SWORD FELT LIKE IT WAS WORKING AGAINST ME, JUST BRILLIANT" _Kenpachi's demented mind was thinking as he stood up " THIS IS THE BEST BATTLE I'VE HAD IN AGES" Kenpachi had said as he put himself in a battle position, his eyes were wide open.

Please review I know my writing skills are pretty bad but you should see me drawing now THAT'S bad trust me.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own bleach if I did it would be more sad or extremely crap.

Rate and review put character profiles in reviews.

Chapter 3 The Exiled Prodigy

"HAARRRGGGHHHH" Kenpachi wildly swung his sword with great force in a attempt to hurt Datenshi, who dodged the attacks occasionally jabbing but missing. "This battle,the one to hit the other first will win, this guy isn't aiming to kill, he's aiming to fight, so Datenshi will win...NOW".

"IMPACT COMET" orbs of reiatsu appeared piling together into a larger orb ,that continued to grow larger and larger till in was as big as a standard house, "wha- SHIT I can control it its to big, IT'S GONNA BLOW" and a large explosion occurred destroying much of that section of Rukongai.

As the dust cleared two figures were standing, Kenpachi and Vlad, Datenshi had passed out, "wow quite a bit of reiatsu you were keeping back". Kenpachi was glowing surrounded by golden reiatsu, Vlad was now carrying a katana in his hand pointed out aimed at Kenpachi, "Show us your curse Sashikorosu"(to stab to death).

Sashikorosu was a pitch black lane on the hilt were two blood read rubies and bat wings. "huh, why do you have a zanpaktuo,wait it doesn't matter FIGHT ME" Kenpachi roared and than he charged swinging his sword. "Chuuten Yari" (more or less spears rising into the heavens or rising to heaven spear" spears rose from the ground impaling Kenpachi and rising to the sky "don't worry I didn't hit any of your vital spots" Kenpachi's body was filled with puncture wounds,he then coughed out blood and then spoke "aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I haven't felt a battle or pain this good in a long time".

A small girl with pink hair balanced on the spears and than pulled out Kenpachi and ran away at a quick speed, "ugh what,what happened" Datenshi regained conciousness and slowly stood up, "...look out we got more company" people armed with weird looking guns had arrived aiming them at the duo "Under law you Vladimir former member of Gotei thirteen are under arrest due to the fact that you are exiled from Soul Society you are to return now and go back to the human world now", they was a pause "are you going to harm this boy?" Vlad said "He will be accounted as a accomplice and be set for execution in approximately a month by the new law" The men replied "then I'm afraid I cannot comply SAVOURING BLOOD".

There that's it for now

Vlad pushes cotton candy into Zaraki's mouth until twenty tubs were empty

Zaraki:mmpphh mmmmppphhh WTH are you doing

Vlad:to make your blood good on pancakes

Zaraki:WHAT

Vlad takes blood coming out of Zaraki then puts it on pancakes

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR FUTURAMA


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Chapter 4 BETRAYAL (If the storyline seems kinda lame tell me) also PM or add in reviews a character profile to add a character to my story.

The group of soldiers turned into pools of blood than Vlad walked away "HEY VLAD, I DEMAND TO KNOW WHATS GOING ON" Vlad than sat down and began his tale with no emotion in his voice.

**FLASHBACK**

"Vlad please go and kill the three Shinigami behind that door please or else they'll kill me" a voice said "YES SIR" Vlad said as he opened the door "BANKAI" two men and a woman died, one had orange hair the other had red hair and the woman had black hair.

"About now Yamamoto should be killed by about all but four groups of the Gotei thirteen" the voice whispered and several other voices laughed, blood gushing sounds than occurred "what Zaraki but you should be" all the voices were silenced than explosions could be heard.

The Seireitei (I think that's how you spell it), its outer walls were completely, utterly destroyed, lots of people (not Shinigami) were attacking and killing Shinigami. Seireitei was in chaos and on the highest part of Seireitei The captains of all but the third,fourth,fifth,ninth(I think that was Tousen's squad),thirteenth and eighth, pointed their swords at Yamamoto. "All of you what are you doing" Yamamoto said "Momo isn't the same" Hitsugaya said "Lady Yoiruichi isn't the same either after Kisuke Uruhara died" Soi Fon said "Tousen was my first friend I will bring him back" Komamura said "I was promised to experiment on you" Mayuri said and all the rest explained all relations to characters from the winter war. "I SAID for no one to use the Machine IT IS STRICTLY FORBIDDEN" Yamamoto declared as he struck his stick on the ground and drew his sword from it,"Too late"! Hitsugaya had thrusted his sword through Yamamoto killing him.

Vlad saw all of this in his Bankai,which grew him bat wings and saw the other squads that didn't assist in killing Yamamoto fighting off commoners and other Shinigami.

**END FLASHBACK**

"It turned out that the three people I killed were like Hero's in the Soul Society the aftermath caused me to be exiled as well as splitting the Gotei thirteen into three forces that are now at war since Zaraki killed the organization that owned the machine that brings people back to life as well as destroying the Machine cause the squads to split, the third ,fifth and ninth squad formed into the Peacekeepers, the squads that killed the head captain became the Resurrection force the fourth,eighth and thirteenth squad formed The Original force, I killed people who found out a way to settle the problem but since I killed them the knowledge was lost" Vlad finished explaining (as well as the info of what Shinigami are and tried explaining the relationships of the Gotei thirteen)

"DIE VLADIMIR" a voice shouted "Byakuya Kuchiki here to kill me again" Byakuya appeared and swung his sword which was parried by Vlad's lance.

What do you think

A little note ,Byakuya regains his fiery temper.


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH PM ME OR IN REVIEWS ADD A CHARACTER PROFILE

Chapter 5 Peacekeepers

Kumakitchi Sakaragi fifth strongest member of the Peacekeepers,it was a relatively hard and repeated mission, to go in the Resurrection base and steal the data on the machine that resurrects the dead. Rules get in or out no matter what, no kidou guns,causes to much noise and kill anyone as swiftly and silently as possible.

It was night time,the twenty men armed with there zanpaktuo's assisting Kuma in the mission were nervous about half of them were new, Kuma fitted the normal Shinigami descriptions,he had long black hair tied into a ponytail,his eyes were bright green, his shihaksho had terrible ripped marks on it. Kuma waited until one five man patrol arrived and quickly the group jumped and assassinated the patrol.

The group continued to ambush and infiltrate attempting to reach the heart of the Resurrection base, soon the group was near the lab shown on the map "Where are they quickly get them we have to find them" the guards had found the bodies and up ahead was a heavily guarded and he had no choice "OK we got one option left guys CCCCCHHHHAAAARRRRRGGGGGGEEEEEEEE" Kuma ran forward with his men dodging shots from kidou guns, Kuma assaulted and slayed the shooters but now they only had five men left. "WHAT THE FUCK" Kuma shouted he just saw kidou cannons were everywhere and aimed at the group "ugh ,...I accept my fate FIRE YOU BASTARDS" the cannons roared firing streams of reiatsu at the six men.

A white being appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Kuma and instantly he was back at the Peace keepers base, "Now I can't have you die,...YET" the figure said and put a sword next to his neck "your gonna play a big part in my plan" "who-who are you" Kuma replied "my name is Hichigo(thats what people call him right?) the figures presence disappeared and Kuma was pissed he thought "_what am I some-some chess piece or something"_he cursed with every curse known to man and walked into the base. A blonde haired man, his hair covering a eye walked up to Kuma, who then bowed "I'm sorry Commander Kira the mission was a failure" "It's OK Kuma go inside it's fine I'll plan the next attack tomorrow", Kira declared as he returned to the base and took out several maps and placed them on a table.


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

Please add character profiles on reviews or PM me

Chapter 6 I will do anything for REVENGE

"VLADIMIR YOU,YOU STAY STILL LET ME KICK YOUR ASS AND FUCKING MAUL YOU" Byakuya screamed and a few sobs every few seconds "You killed my sister,my lieutenant and my friend you atone for it now LET ME KILL YOU" Byakuya continued to speak. A pause "Byakuya ,... you can kill me but ...I need to find out more about what happened give me sometime-" Vlad started but Byakuya interrupted "FUCK NO LAST TIME YOU RAN I'AM GOING TO HIT YOU WITH THIS TECHNIQUE, ANYWAY WHY SHOULD I FUCKING BELIVE YOU, YOU SAID THE SAME BULL ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY FUCKING YEARS AGO". Byakuya jumped and was floating in mid-air and was being covered in a white reiatsu "Omega, closing the curtain,DOWNPOUR" white swords appeared and fly down aimed to kill Vlad, "stop that" Datenshi ran in the path of the swords and started punching and weirdly the swords flew back at Byakuya, who dodged them.

"DON'T INTERFERE" Byakuya said as he rushed downwards swinging his sword, "Look I know Vlad now when he makes a promise than he makes a promise,he's like a brother and you should trust him" Datenshi walked into the path of the attacks and grabbed the zanpaktuo. A slice mark appeared on Byakuya as soon as the sword was touched , the wound gushed out blood "What the hell was that if felt like Senbonzakura was ,...fighting me? While in the shocked state Datenshi punched him causing another cut and sent Byakuya flying.

Were the cuts were black tattoos was all over " th- that's impossible" Vlad said in shock "OH IT IS POSSIBLE, I used a taboo limit guard that drains my power and increases it than when I chose it releases AND THATS NOW" Byakuya declared "_this is bad I ,I can't let Byakuya die , I wrecked his life and I can't let Datenshi die either" _Vlad thought, "Got only one choice BANKAI" a brilliant

light occurred Byakuya was covered in new tattoo's and was on the ground "Impossible you used Bankai and than reverted it to its normal state at the speed of light" Vlad was silent, Datenshi ran up to Byakuya and punched him a few times but nothing happened or effect Byakuya. "Huh" Byakuya said "my attacks can't hurt anyone which aren't using reiatsu, my attacks cause ones own reiatsu to work against them causing the feeling of several pounds or slashes", Datenshi explained , "Datenshi come with me I know a safe place,Byakuya those new tattoos will disappear and you'll recover in about a hour" Vlad said as he and Datenshi walked away.


End file.
